Amy's Evening
by fangthewhitewolf
Summary: Amy is home alone. Sonic and her are together, but he is never around. An un expected friend calls and keeps her company. Sparks will fly as their romance unfolds. Let's hope what her and Sonic have are speical.-Fang


Amy's Evening

Chapter One

A Close Encounter

Hey fokes! I'm back. If you'all liked Tail's Mate, you might like this one. You might not like the pairings and I'm sorry. The pairing is Tails and Amy. Don't hate me all you Tails and Cream fans. I figured I would try something different. If you want to blame anyone. Blame my sister. It was her idea. You might know her. It was also her idea for me to join Fanfiction. You Know her as Kinyah. I know her as a big sis.-Fang   
It was a dark night. The shadows cast over the streets. Amy sat alone, in her apartment. Which wasn't normal since Sonic finally desided to give them a chance. Amy sighed. A very lonely soul she was. Suddenly the phone rang. Amy scrambled to get it and fell off her bed. "Hell-hello!" She yelled into the receiver. "Hey Amy." A voice greeted. Amy smiled, as she realized who it was. "Sonic!" She cried, "Where are you?" "I'm at the lab with the Professor." Sonic replied. Suddenly, Amy's face lost it's normal shine. "When are you gonna come home?" She asked her new boyfriend. Sonic sighed. "I think I'm gonna be here all night." He started, "I'm really sorry." Amy fought a tear. "Alright." She said lowly. All was quiet.  
"I love you." Sonic whispered. "I love you too." Amy hung up the phone and fell into her pillows. Tears ran from her green eyes and down her soft pink face. Her mind filled with how could you and Why? Suddenly the phone rung again. Amy let it ring four times before she answered. "Hello." She said, fighting sobs. "Amy." A voice called. Amy sighed and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Hey Tails, what's up?" "Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing." Tails replied. "Good I guess." Amy said, starting to cheer up. "Is Sonic around?" Amy growled. "No." She whispered, "I'm here alone." Tails sat down on the bed, beside Cream's sleeping form. "You really shouldn't be alone." Tails said, in a serious tone. Amy then got an idea. "You wanna come over?" Amy asked. "Sure." Tails replied, not thinking. "Is Cream there?" Amy asked. Tails looked down at Cream. "Yeah, but she's sleeping." Tails replied. "Ok. I'll just borrow you for a moment." Amy giggled. "Ok, see you in a bit." Tails said, hanging up the phone. Amy sat the phone on the hook. She then ran to her closet and threw on a short black skirt and a white T-top. Just as she got finished, she heard a knock at the door. She then ran to the door and opened it and there was Tails. He looked upon her like a naked goddess. "Come in." She said, breaking the silence. He nodded and entered the room. Amy giggled some. "Do you want anything?" Amy asked, alittle to much of a come on. "Sure..um... what do you have to dri-" Amy cut Tails off with a fast and suductive kiss. She took his breath away. "I'll be in my room...if you need me." Amy said, lightly caressing his cheek. Tails stood for a moment, as Amy disappeared into her room. Tails then entered the room. The first thing he saw was Amy. Her naked form laying on her bed. Her legs spread and her head propped up on a full pillow. Tails slowly walks up, already aroused by her naked body.  
"I want you now." She whispers. Tails stops in front of her and slowly enters her tight body. Amy's mouth opens and a moan is heard. She then arches her body up. This caused him to ram harder and Amy to moan louder. "Come here." She whispered. Tails stopped and let Amy sit up. She slowly slid off the bed and got on her knees in front of him. She took his member in her hand and worked it. Then slipped it into her mouth. After a series of moans, groans and screams;  
Amy stopped. She laid on the bed, gasping for air. "You ok?" Tails asked, also out of breath. Amy nodded. ''Youre just so big'  
She then sat up and made her way back to him. Tails laid back, as Amy then got on top and rode him(like a wild animal-Just kiding .). After the long night of fun and moans, they finally stopped. This time for good. They laid side by side on Amy's bed.  
Resting in eachothers arms. Amy leaned into his chest and lightly kissed him. "I love you." She whispered. She slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Tails smiled as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Cream." He muttered. Soon after, he left. His mind in doubt. How could he do that to Cream? How could Amy do that to Sonic? "I hope this doesn't go any further." Tails said, as he shut Amy's door to her house. 


End file.
